HillTown
Sometimes, home is boring, even when your alone. My parents started grocery shopping and trust me, they take so long to finally come back home, so I decided to play Minecraft on my trusty tablet. I was creating a new world when I spawned into a village named “HillTown” The village had a sign “WELCOME TO HILLTOWN” In capital letters. There were 2 caves next to the sign, since I chose creative mode, I can float around. I looked around the village. The villagers looked pretty cool since the new update, everything was very friendly. I’m sure if my cousin was here, he’d grief the whole village. HillTown had really nice homes with chests on them. One chest had a diamond sword and a diamond helmet. This is like a rare village, so I took a screenshot so I can show my cousin. I forgot about the cave, so I decided to go there, the cave said “HILLTOWN CAVE” in capital letters, again. The cave looked cool, but then I started to wonder, how did signs appear in my world? I didn’t care, then something caught my eye, a villager. Standing at his own window was staring at me. It was pretty unnerving because that villager dressed, a little bit different. He had a white shirt with red dots on it, and here’s the unnerving part, his eyes were bleeding. I thought to myself, maybe another glitch. Notch should really fix this glitch, bleeding-eyed Villagers Pfft! I should probably get inside the cave by now. I went inside the cave, it had only one torch and it was dark at the moment, then I realized I was in creative, so I need to change my mode into Survival. I began to put settings on and then changed my mode into survival, I had only three hearts though, well that was strange. so I began mining with no pickaxe no nothing. I somehow got diamond. I was really excited, I never mined diamonds before, I haven’t even got one these past 2 years! HillTown is a village come true. Until, when I got out it was night already. Just by mining one block, I decided to go to one of the villagers houses, and slept on one of the beds. When I woke up at day, I saw that bleeding-eyed villager, standing next to my bed. I was horrified, maybe that’s the villagers house. Then The Villager started screaming for no apparent reason. I was shocked, Villagers can talk now!? Seriously! I began running away from HillTown but then suddenly I died, no zombies no nothing. I respawned into the same sign. This time there was no cave. Just houses and villagers. I began thinking something is wrong, so I left to join another world. When I went to my other world called “WonderPark” I spawned me to HillTown again, so I left and checked all of my servers. And boom! Every server said ”HillTown” I got so nervous, I closed my tablet. But then, when I opened it again, every app was deleted except Minecraft, fine, I will go back to HillTown, but then I joined HillTown and there was no village, no signs, no cave, no villagers, no bleeding-eyed ones, and then I saw something. It was something next to a tree, I ran down there and what I saw was horrifying, A Hanging Villager, hanging from the trees. Next to it was a little note saying: “HillTown was a dream, really. I loved it so much, until you joined, the curse came in, we promised no player can grief our village ever again, and that dream turned into a nightmare, that bleeding-eyed villager was the one who made our town, he wanted to keep you safe, he wanted to become friends with you. When you just ignored him, every night as a villager I tried to say something from my mouth to you, but He refused, he killed us all for you. HillTown wasn’t just a village, it was a experiment lab about learning about players, and he used you as an sample, he took all your things while you were sleeping. All just because of a test, he wanted to be a player again.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Villagers